Migration
by Aura-ryo-chimera
Summary: Creepypasta :What might it be like for a Pokemon to be migrated? And when you need to get the other starters from the game afterwards, too


MIGRATION

"We've done it!" Blazikin cheered

"The Champion of the Elite four is down and out!" The Shedinja gloated happily.

"We are victorious!" Blazikin cheered again.

…

…

…

This is it! You've beaten the Elite Four at last! All that's left is to migrate your Pokemon to your main game now. Your little champions kept safe with the rest. You put in the cartridge of your most current game.

…

…

…

'Hey, what's wrong?' Blazikin asks his trainer.

"Blaze kin kin?"

His trainer looks up. "Huh? Oh, nothing." She stared strangely towards the wall, at nothing. She seems… a bit fearful. "I'm fine," she repeats.

…

…

You. You are a trainer, a Pokemon collector who buys the games, and having beaten your HG/SS or you DP, are working on completing your Pokedex. You only have one more starter Pokemon from the Hoen region left to collect.

Your base game, your most recent game, where you send all your Pokemon, and fill up your dex, waits in one game slot. And in the other slot, your Hoen game.

You walk your trainer's sprite up to the Pokemon Centre PC.

…

"What are you doing?" Blazikin asked, as his trainer put him into your PC box.

"We just won," The trainer deposits Kadabra.

"Why do you put us away?" A Shedinja.

"Why are we going into storage? Don't you want to train us more?" The Gyarados asks.

A Hariama remained stoically silent, for her turn.

Dew takes a low-leveled Sentret out of her box.

"You're even depositing me?" A hurt look crossed Swellow's face.

The trainer looks down, and, confused, says. "I'm sorry… I have to." She trembles with fear. "I have no choice…"

…

You save your game, and switch it off.

"I guess she's picking out her new team," Blazikin tries to shrug it off. "She'll train a new team, and give us another new family to play with.

"She isn't" Kadabra is concentrating hard on something outside of their new home.

"What- what is it?"

…

You open the screen for your base game.

…

"Well?" The Blazikin asks his family. "Can you see? Isn't she picking out a new team, or something?"

The Kadabra concentrates and uses its psychic abilities, it's second sight. The Kadabra allows the rest of his team to see, too.

"She's… asleep?"

"Why?"

"Only one low-leveled Pokemon too… what kind of training is she planning-"

…

You select to migrate Pokemon, and select your high-leveled team from box Six. Your Pokemon are being brought into your newest game.

…

"Wha- What's going on?" A rumbling started inside the box. "What's happening?"

Kadabra lost its vision, startled.

Shedinja looked around. "I think we are going somewhere! Somewhere else!"

The Gyarados gnashed her teeth. "Where!" She demands.

"I don't know…" He replies.

…

You select 'NEW GAME' from the Hoen menu. You will get the next game started, lest you forget that last starter.

…

Your Pokemon wait uneasily in their new boxes. Swellow is scratching nervously at the floor.

After several minutes, She asks Kadabra, "Well, what do you think is going on?"

…

You grab the last starter of Hoen, and with this in hand; the old game becomes obsolete, useless. You open the game menu.

You select 'SAVE'.

"WARNING!

There is a different game file that is already saved.

If you save now, the other file's data, including items and POKEMON, will be entirely lost.

Are you sure you want to save now and overwrite the other save file?"

…

"She's still asleep?"

"Yeah, looks like it. What do you think- what… What's that?" Blazikin watches as the wall to the Pokemon center begins to vanish.

…

SAVING, DON'T TURN OFF THE POWER…

…

Dew begins to stir, still unaware, on the floor.

"Wake up! Run! Wake up!" Blazikin pounds on the wall, screeching in terror.

Dew turns around slowly, Her eyes widen in horror. She screams one, loudly, in fear.

…And then no more…

…

…

AZ SAVED THE GAME!

…

…

…

"No…" Blazikin sobs.

One fist lies clenched against the wall. "What- what happened…? Where did she go…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The Pokemon tense up for a moment, and then fall unconscious.

…

You open up your newest game, standing ready at the gate of the Pal Park. You don't need the instructions explained. You receive your Park balls, and you enter through the gate.

…

Blazikin begins to wake.

…

"Let the countdown begin"

…

He rubs his head and looks around the short-grass field.

…

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

…

"Start!"

A trainer comes charging out of the gate, a strange Pokemon at his heels.

Blazikin crouched in the grass, trying to remain unseen. The trainer ran erratically, and then…

…

Dew's Swellow is drawing close!

…

Blazikin shrank back. Swellow panicked, tried to fly off. The stranger hurled a ball at her. She fell to the ground, struggling inside the device.

…

Swellow, come back!

…

Blazikin almost leapt out of the grass in fear. The trainer cheered, picking up his stolen friend.

…

Gotcha!

Swellow was caught!

…

Kadabra tries to sneak away, and is he is seen, and stolen.

Blazikin clenched a fist, ready to tear the stranger apart. How dare he! They were not his Pokemon- the little thief!

The thief moved on to the mountains.

Hariyama leapt out, starting an attack. She stumbled to a halt, and the thief captures another of his rapidly vanishing family.

The trainer moves on to the woods. His strange Pokemon cries, and points out Shedinja.

'What are you doing?' Blazikin almost cried, watching his friend.

Shedinja approaches the trainer peacefully. The thief readies another Park Ball.

"Master!" The hollow Pokemon cries out. "It's our master! I recognize her! I can see the same soul inside!"

The thief threw the ball at Shedinja, and the bug ran to meet it.

'Traitor!' Blazikin cried angrily in his head. 'Is he blind! That is not our master! Dew looks nothing like him! Has he gone mad? Has he gone mad?'

The trainer strode purposely over to the sea, which closed in on the Gyarados inside, offering no refuge for the beast. The water snake hissed,

"Master?"

and vanished inside the ball.

Blazikin's heart raced. He backed away. He was the only one left now. He was the last free Pokemon of his family!

He backed away from the trainer, as the trainer left the water's shore and began to stride back towards the field.

Blazikin turned and ran, charging straight into the wall of trees behind. He clawed frantically at the underbrush, trying to burn through the thorns. The thief was right behind him!

'No,'

Blazikin scratched madly at the barrier. In the windows, in the upper stories of the building, cruel faces laughed, mocking his escape and praising the thief's capabilities.

'No!'

He turned and tried to burn the trainer. The strange Pokemon jumps out in front and swept the flames away.

The trainer holds up his last ball.

"NO!"

A flash of red. Blazikin is sucked inside the Park ball. It begins to warp his mind, trying to push in thoughts that did _not _belong.

"No!"

His master, his master was Dew! His master IS Dew!

"No-"

His master is Dew! She always was. She always will be!

"No!"

This man was not his master. This man was not his master. This man was _NOT_ his master!

'…no…'

His master is Az, and he always shall be…

…Dew is but

a memory now…


End file.
